The Potter Twins II
by amadgirlwithabluebox
Summary: This is the sequel to my first The Potter Twins. This takes place during year four. Yes, I skipped years 2 and 3, but you will find out why! This takes place through the eyes of Chloe Potter, who is falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Soon enough she'll become a death eater, fighting against her own flesh and blood, her twin bother Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! This is the continuing story of Chloe and Draco, and Harry and so forth. I have skipped years two and three, and you'll see why. So this begins just before they go to Hogwarts for their fourth year! Please leave me a review to let me know how I am doing.

*Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

The Quidditch World Cup

I could hear the slithering of the giant snake as I ran down the tunnels looking for Harry. Panting and turning a corner I tripped and fell.

"You can't save them Chloe," a voice called to me. "Your destiny is very different from your brother's, you are destined to do great things my dear." He taunted over and over again.

"NO!" I yelled getting up. I could hear the snake turning the corner, and I quickly closed my eyes knowing that if I didn't, I would be petrified.

"CHLOE!" I heard Harry yell as he ran in from another tunnel. He swung Gryffindor's sword into the basilisk's head.

I woke up with a start. I quickly realized that it was all a dream. Sighing with relief I climbed out of bed. I glanced over at my brother who was still sleeping, he didn't look like he was having a very good dream.

We were at the Weasley's house, because they invited us to the Quidditch World Cup. I was so excited to leave the Dursley's house, I had packed within minutes of the letter they sent Harry. We had already arrived to the Weasley's home the day before, and today we were heading off to the World Cup.

Harry started tossing and turning, then unexpectedly sat up. He was panting hard, and sweat was dripping off of his forehead. He looked around the room as if he was making sure he was still at the Weasley's house.

"You okay?" I asked concerned. He looked up at me and nodded, obviously he had a nightmare.

"I—I'm fine." Right as those words left his mouth, Hermione came running in the room.

"You guys are awake, perfect!" she smiled. "We are about to leave so I suggest that you pack your things." She left the room quickly as if she had other things to do.

"Let's go, we can talk about your nightmare later." I said to Harry. He only nodded as he got out of his bed.

We got our things together as quickly as we could. Half an hour later we were ready to leave, and waiting for the rest of the group in the front of the house. The Weasley's lived in a tall crooked house that looked as if it could tip over any minute. The garden was overflowing with plants, and gnomes roamed around freely. The chickens had no sense of staying in one place, and ate every bug that they could find.

"Hey!" Ron said coming up to Harry. Ron and I had a very delicate relationship. After our first year at school he decided that I wasn't entirely bad. We tolerated each other, and it did help that Dra—Malfoy and I didn't talk to each other anymore.

Ron simply nodded at me, and I nodded back. "Ready to go?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed. "I have been waiting for this for years!"

Ten minutes later, everyone was ready to go. Mr. Weasley led the group over the hills.

"Where are we going?" Ron complained after fifteen minutes of walking.

"We are meeting one of my friends, then taking a portkey." Mr. Weasley answered smiling.

"Well how much longer till we get there?" Ron pestered.

"Just have to climb over one more hill." Was the answer.

Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but find it funny that Ron was already tired of walking. This walk seriously wasn't bad at all. I actually enjoyed it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione and Ginny screamed together. I looked up from the ground to see a man, and a teenager jump down from a tree. Laughing they came over and shook hands with Mr. Weasley.

I stood at the back of the group, I had always found it hard to trust people I had barely met, even if they were friends of Mr. Weasley. Harry was already laughing and talking to the teenage boy. He just loved making friends. I knew that one day, that would be his biggest downfall. He trusted people way to easily.

Eventually the boy came over and introduced himself to me.

"Hi, I am Cedric Diggory." He said holding his hand out to me.

"Chloe." I responded shaking his hand.

"So, you are the famous Chloe." He said smiling at me. I eyed him carefully before I responded.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. "I'm not really that famous though. I am the twin that got put into Slytherin." I responded.

"That doesn't really matter though, does it?" He asked.

"What makes you say that?" I questioned. No one has ever said that to me before. Most people decide that I am the bad twin because I'm in Slytherin.

"Well I don't like judging people through what other people say, or what group they tend to be around." He said "I mean, I don't like judging people by the way the look." He said after I gave him a questioning look.

"Oh, well I guess that's a good thing." I replied not looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, well I heard some nasty stuff about you." He laughed.

"Really?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah well, nasty stuff when you were in your first year of school. I guess now people think you have improved."

"Improved how?"

"Well they say you're not as mean anymore."

"Yeah, well I just suppressed my meanness, and decided to be nice." I smirked.

"Is that so?" He questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, it is." I replied very seriously. I didn't want him to think that I was a completely nice person. I wasn't, I really have been trying these past couple of years to be nice to people. It's a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

He simply smiled and left me to myself. I kept walking in the back of the group. The truth is that I didn't really get along with anyone anymore. I missed hanging out with Malfoy—no I can't think about him. I need to do something to get my mind off of him.

I ran up to walk with Hermione and Ginny, they were have a whispered conversation. The second I caught up to them, they stopped talking.

"Hey guys." I said pretending to not notice that they stopped talking.

"Hey Chloe, how's it going?" Ginny said politely.

"Not much really happening. What do you guys think about Cedric?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"He's alright, Ginny thinks he's cute." Hermione giggled.

"Huh, so you like the brown hair and eyes? I guess it's nice that he is kind of tall." I teased Ginny.

"Shut up!" She said laughing.

"Hmmm, I don't think I want to," I teased. "Just think about his, oh so dreamy eyes, and the way they look like chocolate."

"Who are you talking about?" Cedric asked coming up from behind.

"What?!" I nearly jumped when I heard his voice.

"You fancy someone here Potter?" He asked smiling.

"NO!" I yelled so loud that Harry, Ron, Fred, George and the two adults looked over at us.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked coming over.

"Yeah everything is fine," Ginny said laughing. I could hear Hermione trying to stifle her laughs behind her hand. She wasn't exactly doing a good job.

Grumbling I walked away from the group, and decided to ponder life… Not really, I just needed to get away. I needed to think. I decided to allow my mind to think of someone I hadn't really thought about in a long time.

Draco Malfoy.

I just couldn't keep my mind off of him. I missed him, he was the only person I could completely be myself around. I still hung around Pansy and Zabini, but it wasn't the same without Malfoy. I missed the way he smirked, and teased me. But that all fell apart at the end of our first year at school. He became under the impression that I didn't care that he cared about me, and I really did. I had to stop Voldemort from getting the stone, and I couldn't tell him that. I promised I wouldn't say anything to him, and it was the worst mistake I had ever made.

While deep in thought, I hadn't noticed Harry come up next to my side.

"Hey Chloe, you really alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered not looking at him.

"You're lying." He stated. "Really, you can talk to me." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I know I can, it's just that.." I started, but then decided that I shouldn't say anything.

"It's about him, isn't it." He said. "Chloe you need to stop thinking about him. You really need to let him go. He isn't there for you anymore. He gave you up, he is the one that decided that you shouldn't be friends anymore. That's what they do, Slytherins—" He said.

"No, not all of them are like that Harry." I said. "Look at me, I am not like that. I don't do that to you do I? So you can't say that all Slytherins are like that." I argued.

"I am not going to argue with you on this, but stay away from him." He said before leaving me alone again.

"We are here!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed once we reached the top of the hill.

"We are nowhere." Fred said looking around.

"Is that a boot?" George questioned.

"It is a portkey!" Mr. Diggory answered. "And it leaves in about thirty seconds. So everyone grab on!"

"Why do we grab on? That's just a little weird." George said.

"HURRY GRAB ON!" Mr. Weasley yelled at everyone.

I had barely put a finger on when we were magically lifted into the air. I started screaming, and I could hear Hermione and Ginny screaming as well. We were spinning for maybe a minute before we started descending.

"Alright everyone, let's go and start walking down to the ground." Mr. Weasley said letting go of the boot.

At once, everyone seemed to let go of the portkey, and we all started falling. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and I just fell on our backs, while George, Fred, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric all calmly walked through the air and onto the ground.

Groaning I sat up rubbing my back. "So much for a smooth landing." I said to the others. They all laughed agreeing with me.

"Where to now?" Ron asked his father.

"To the campsite! Our tent is already set up." Replied Mr. Weasley bouncing on his feet. He led us through other campsites, and rows and rows of places to buy food, souvenirs, and tickets to the game.

There were colors everywhere, witches and wizards performing magic, and the whole area just buzzed with activity. Children ran around giggle waving fake wands at each other. Some of them even had toy broom sticks that flew only three feet off the ground.

We walked through rows and rows of tents; until we reached a small tent. It look as if it would only fit two people. It was a parchment colored tent, with a small chimney sticking out the side. There was already smoke climbing out of top of it.

Fred and George were the first to enter, followed by Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory. Well if those four can fit, I'm sure the rest of us will be able to.

"Are you sure everyone will fit in here?" I heard Ron ask Harry.

"Only one way to find out." Harry responded as he opened the flap. Ron followed, and I was right behind them.

The inside was absolutely amazing. It was at least ten times bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. The walls were gold and red and hints of white. The entrance was a living room of sorts with a simple two person couch and a recliner that was around the fire place. Right past the living room was the kitchen in which Fred and George where scavenging for food. There was a dining room table that seated only six people. To the right of the living room was a hall that lead to the bedroom the girls would be staying in, and to the left was the bedroom the boys would be staying in.

"I love magic." I heard Harry say as he took in the view.

"It's marvelous isn't?" I said with a small chuckle. I walked down the hall that led to the girl's bedroom.

There was four beds, one in each corner of the room. I quickly picked one next to the door. You never know when you'll need an escape. The room was decorated with gold and silver hangings. The walls were all white, and it smelled like cats. It seemed as if all the rooms were going to smell cats.

After we explored the campground some more, we decided to head to the stadium. We had to walk through the forest, which was light up with lights to lead the way. I could hear thousands upon thousands of people making their way towards the stadium. I could hear laughter, and excited conversations about the upcoming game, and even people chanting for their team.

When we finally arrived at the stadium, I was awestruck. It was enormous. Even though we could only see a portion of the stadium, I could easily tell that ten cathedrals would fit inside.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Mr. Weasley said at the look on Harry's and my faces. "Ministry task force of five hundred worked on it all year long. All sorts of muggle repelling charms to keep them away." He said with a small, sympathetic chuckle.

When we finally reached the entrance of the stadium, there here already hundreds of witches and wizards shoving to get in. "Right, all the way up. I mean as far as you can go Arthur." A lady said after she looked at our ticket.

We climbed and climbed the stairs until we reached the top. Luckily for me, the stairs were carpeted, and very fluffy to walk on. They were a purple velvet color, and started at the very bottom to the very top. The box we were in looked to fit twenty people. Our party filled the entire front row. I sat next to Ginny and Hermione.

Laughing and talking, we waited for the game to start. I noticed that on the large billboard, advertisements were being displayed for everyone to see. Eventually I wanted to get a better look around the box we were in.

Behind us, I saw a small creature with bat like ears, its leg were so short that they just stuck out in front of it. It had to be Dobby! I remember the silly house elf that tried to get Harry and me to not go to Hogwarts our second year.

"Dobby?" I questioned the little creature. The house elf looked up, and instantly I knew I had made a mistake.

"Dobby is here?" Harry asked looking around to greet the elf.

"I am not Dobby." The elf said. Judging by its high squeaky voice, I deemed it a girl.

By this time Ron and Hermione turned around to look as well. Harry and I told them about Dobby, however, they have never met him.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I said my face turning a slight red. "I thought you were someone I know."

"I knows Dobby too!" She squeaked at us, shielding her face from the light.

"Oh really?" I said with a smile.

"How is he dealing with freedom?" Harry asked with a small glance at me. At the end of our second year, Harry tricked Mr. Malfoy into giving Dobby a sock. Thus, setting him free.

"You, sir, must be Harry Potter!" The elf said looking at Harry's scar. "I am Winky sir." She continued. "Although, I do not think you did Dobby a favor by setting him free."

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked concerned for our little friend.

"The freedom has gotten to his head." Winky said firmly. "He thinks that he should be paid to do work!" She said this as if it was against the law.

"Well that's great!" Harry said smiling.

"NO IT IS NOT," Winky said. "House elves are supposed to be told what to do, and just do it. We aren't supposed to get paid for it!" she exclaimed.

"My master sent me all the way to the top box. I am afraid of heights sir. But I listen, and do as I am told." She continued giving us an example of what house elves are supposed to do.

"Well I think that Dobby is a lot happier being free than he was as a servant." I replied with a small laugh.

"He only thinks that he is happier." Winky tried to convince us.

"I'm pretty sure that he is happier." I said firmly. I turned away, and stared into empty stadium.

After a few minutes the box began it fill up. Mr. Weasley and Percy said hi, and shook hands so many times I had lost count. Obviously they were important people.

Harry was speaking with the Minister of magic when he came. "Ah, Lucius!" I turned to look at Harry, and past him was none other than Lucius Malfoy, and his family.

I blushed furiously, then turned away quickly, hoping he hadn't seen me looking. He probably knew that I was going to be there. Of course it wouldn't stop him. He didn't seem to care at all about what happened between us. I needed to get my mind off of him.

"Hey Hermione, what's on the schedule?" I asked, starting a conversation. We talked until the game began.

I found it terribly hard to concentrate with him sitting behind. We hadn't talked in two years, and things weren't getting any better. I thought many times about talking to him, but decided to not to. If he wanted to talk, he would. Besides, he was the one that stopped talking to me, not the other way around.

Close to the end of the game, I left the box to get some fresh air. I sat down on the ground, and put my head in my hands.

Hermione came out. "You okay?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Do I look okay?" I retorted.

"Sorry. Listen just because Malfoy is here, doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to not talk to your best friend." I sighed.

"He hasn't talked to you in two years!"

"Still.."

"Drop it. If he cared about you, he'd still be talking to you. Besides, you can't call him your best friend. I am your best friend."

"True.."

"Come on, let's go back, the game is nearly over. You can't miss the end." Hermione grabbed my arms, and picked me up. She continued to drag me back into the box.

"Alright! No need to pull!" I complained with a small smile. We sat back down, and finished watching the game. I actually enjoyed myself, the game was so entertaining, I completely forgot that he was still in the box.

For the second time, Lynch, the Ireland seeker, and Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, took a dive.

"He's going to crash!" Harry shouted. And sure enough, Lynch slammed into the ground for a second time. Krum, pulled up barely missing the ground.

"Who's got it?" I heard one of the Weasleys say.

"It was Krum!" I shouted to them. He was waving his hand in the air, smiling, his white teeth reflecting the light of the stadium.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman, the commentary person, shouted. He also seemed to be taken aback form the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think anyone of us were expecting that."

"Why'd he do that?" Ron asked outraged.

"Probably because he knew that Irish chasers were too good, they would never catch up." I said with a shrug. "He wanted to end things on his own terms."

"He was very brave wasn't he?" Hermione said leaning over the railing. I looked over, and sure enough Krum landed as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and vela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess…"

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind us. I looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

The Irish players took a lap of honor, much to the crowds delight.

Suddenly our eyes were dazzled by a blinding light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, I saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeat Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; I could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in our direction.

One by one, the Bulgarian filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. He had two black eyes, and blood drying on his face. He just happened to still be holding the Snitch. Now that I was looking at him, he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. Buy when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Adian Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval.

Finally the teams left the box, and Bagman reversed the spell that made his voice loud.

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that… shame it couldn't have lasted longer… ah yes… yes, I owe you… how much?" He said to Fred and George.

Before the game had started, they had made a bet, and Fred and George had betted that Krum would catch the Snitch, but Ireland would win.

They scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

"Boys…" I sighed shaking my head.

Alright that's the first chapter. Please leave me reviews! I do enjoy reading them! Especially if it'll help me improve my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know its been like forever since I posted this story, and I do apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

The Dark Mark

After the game we all headed back to the tent. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were all singing for Ireland. They were especially happy that Fred and George won the bet against Ludo Bagman.

"They are so loud," I complained to Hermione and Ginny.

"Yes they are," Hermione agreed with me.

"Well Ireland did just win the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny laughed and joined in the singing.

I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away from the group. I wanted to look through the stands with souvenirs again. We walked through the rows and rows of stands admiring all the objects for sell.

"We should head back," Hermione said looking at the sky. The sun was disappearing over the trees, making the sky red and orange.

"Yeah, I guess." I sighed not wanting to go back. We made our way back to the tent dodging people and kids on toy broomsticks.

When we finally made it back to the tent, we walked in to find Ginny sleeping on the table, and Mr. Weasley cleaning chocolate milk from the ground.

"It's time for bed girls" He said looking up from cleaning the mess.

"Alright." I nodded, heading to our room.

I climbed to the top bunk and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of my first year at Hogwarts went through my head. _Draco. _I don't know when I fell asleep but it only felt like a minute.

"Hermione - Chloe get up NOW!" I heard a voice say.

"What?" I said groggily sitting up. The sounds of celebrating were replaced with blood curdling screams. I slipped off my bed reaching for some clothes.

"No time Chloe, grab a jacket and get outside." Mr. Weasley said leaving the room. I noticed that he had just put his jeans over his own pajamas.

Quickly I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I ran outside to see everyone gathered waiting for Hermione and me.

I looked around, very few fires were still lit and I could see people running towards the forest. Looking behind me I saw a tight group of wizards pointing their wands at the sky. At first I didn't think they had faces, but soon realized that they were wearing hoods and above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It  
was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

The tall male, I realized, was Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The women and two kids must have been his family. Rage filled my body, how could anyone do that?! It was cruel.

"That's sick," Ron muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the  
ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick. . . ."

"C'mon" I heard Fred, or George say. I noticed Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Percy ran off to help the Ministry.

I grabbed Hermione's and Ginny's hands and sprinted towards the woods. I looked behind us to see the crowd around the masked figures was growing ever bigger. I could also see Ministry officials trying to get through the crowd to the figures, casting spells. It looked as though they were being careful to not do anything to make the Roberts family fall.

The lanterns that once lit the way to the stadium were now extinguished. I could hear people crying and yelling anxiously, looking family or loved ones. Dark figures were running towards the forest; trying desperately to get away. Then I heard Ron yell in pain.

"What's happening?" I Heard Hermione say. "This is ridiculous. _lumos" _Her wand lit up with light as she searched for Ron. The small beam of light found him sprawled on the floor.

"Tripped over a tree root." He complained getting up.

"Hard not to with those big feet." I whispered to myself. I turned and found myself facing non other than Draco Malfoy.

"Very true Potter." He said unamused. He was leaning against a tree watching the activities with ease on his face. It was as if he knew nothing bad was going to happened to him.

"What's true?" I heard Ron spit out venomously.

"That with your big feet you were bound to trip over something, if not your own feet." Draco said not looking at Ron.

Ron said something he would never dare say in front of his mother.

"Language Weasley," Draco said his eyes reflecting the fire behind us. "After all you wouldn't want _her _spotted."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked pointing his wand at him.

"You dimwits, they are going after _muggles" _he laughed. "and if you asked me it would be very entertaining." Just then flashes of green light filled the forest.

"Just drop it." Hermione said grabbing Harry's hand pulling it down.

"Keep your bushy head down Granger, they can spot mudbloods easily, you won't be safe when they get here." He sneered glancing over at us. Our eyes met briefly, and I thought I saw a flash of longing.

I turned away and grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's go," I said pulling slightly. Glaring at Malfoy, They turned and followed me deeper into the forest.

We continued following the crowd of people trying our hardest to stick together. Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue —"  
"Er — what?" said Ron.  
"Oh . . ." The girl who had spoken turned her back on us, and as we walked on we distinctly heard her say, " 'Ogwarts."  
"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.  
"Sorry?" said Harry.  
"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know . . . Beauxbatons Academy of Magic . . . I read about it in An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe."  
"Oh . . . yeah . . . right," said Harry.  
"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. Harry dug in the pockets of his jacket for his own wand and I did the same. Pulling my wand out out I heard a loud groan.

"I can't believe it, I've lost my wand" he said still searching his pockets hopelessly. I flashed my wand at him so he could see better, but it didn't do much.

"Maybe you dropped it in the ten, or while we were running," Ron said moving his wand over the floor looking.

"Yeah maybe." Harry said grumpily.

"We should keep going" Hermione said pulling on my sleeve. She was right of course, and we hurried away.

Slowly the noise died down, and we found ourselves in a secluded part of the forest. We stopped walking, trying to catch our breaths.

"It's kind of scary here" I heard Hermione say as she leaned in closer to me. The place was deserted, and it looked like shes were everywhere. It was just a small clearing, and all the other people were hiding in the trees, not wanting to be out in the open.

Then there was a figure, just outside the edge of my vision, walking towards us.

"Whos there?" I heard Harry ask, apparently he had seen him too.

"MORSMORDRE!"

"W-" I started when something green erupted into the sky. For a second it looked like just a bunch of green stars, but then people started screaming again. I took a closer look at the object and realized that the green stars were in the shape of a snake coming out of a skull.

"What is it?" I asked stupidly.

"It's the Dark Mark." Hermione whispered terrified.

"Umm?" I said still confused.

"You-Know-Who's mark!" she exclaimed.

"You mean _Voldemort_?" Harry asked looking around to Hermione.

"Yes, now lets go!" She started reaching for my hand when Harry yelled.

"DUCK!" he pulled us down just in time. About twenty stunning spells flew over our heads barely missing us.  
"Stop that's my son!" we heard Mr. Weasley yell as he ran towards us.

"Ron - Harry - Hermione - Chloe are you alright?"e asked his eyes wide with fear.

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold, curt voice.  
It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry got to his feet to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.  
"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"  
"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.  
"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"  
"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping — he looked  
slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"  
"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to —"  
"Where did the Mark come from, you four?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"Over there," I said pointing to where we saw the figure. I was pretty shaken up, and just wanted to go back to sleep. All the adrenaline I had was gone and by body felt like I was going to collapse any second.

Barty ran in the direction I had pointed. A few of the other wizards followed him to see if they could find the person. I heard some scuffling and they came back carrying a figure. It was Winky.

"Winky!" Hermione exclaimed surprised. She was holding a wand.

"Hey that's my wand! I dropped it!" Harry cried reaching for it, but BArty didn't let him grab it.

"You dropped after you cast the spell?" Someone asked stepping forward, it was Mr. Diggory.

"What? No! I lost it on the way here." Harry said surprised.

"This must be the wand used to cast the spell" Barty said examining it.

"Can I have my wand back?" He asked.

"We must find out if this is the wand used to cast the Dark Mark!" Mr Diggory exclaimed grabbing hold of the wand. "Then we will know if you cast it or not!"

"Amos, do you really think Harry Potter cast the spell?" Mr. Weasley asked exasperated.

"Uh-Right, then it was the house elf!"

"Winky couldn't have cast the spell" Hermione said. "It was a voice of a man, not a house elf!"

"Who else couldn't done it then?" He asked frustrated.

"Not one of the two people you pointed out." Mr. Weasley said sighing. All the wizards around us agreed with Mr. Weasley and we were allowed to leave.

"let's get back to the tent" I said leading the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed without saying a word.

When we reached the tent we found that Fred, George, and Ginny were waiting up for us.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright." Ginny said embracing Hermione and me. Hugging back I looked at the twins faces, they lacked their normal joking happy faces and were replaced with serious faces.

"Alright everyone, let's get some rest." Mr. Weasley said walking in. "We are catching an early of here."

Noddin I headed off to our room and laid down. A lot had happened, my mind was racing, but my body was exhausted. I passed out when my head hit the soft pillow.

**AN: and that's chapter two! Please review because reviews mean more chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks For the reviews! Here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Mayham

We only got a few hours of sleep because Mr. Weasley wanted to leave early. He got us up before the sun had even risen; no sounds came from outside the tent, which made me wonder how many people were still here. After everyone was gathered up, we pack the tent and headed towards the portkey area. We past Mr. Roberts who murmured, "Merry Christmas".

"But." I started saying when Mr. Weasley shot me a look that told me to shut my mouth.

"He'll be alright. A memory charm can cause some fuzziness for a while. There was certainly a lot for him and his family to forget." Mr. Weasley said sympathetically as we kept walking.

By the time we reached the portkey area, it was packed with people trying to leave. Mr. Weasley went to talk to Basil about getting us out of here. After a few quick words, we joined the queue to leave. We ended up getting a black tire as our portkey, so it was a lot easier for all of us to get a hold of.

We arrived on Otter St. Catchpole and started walking the road back to the Burrow. It was long and exhausting because we didn't get any breakfast. Plus it didn't help that we didn't get very much sleep either. When we rounded the bend, and the Borrow was in sight we heard a scream.

"YOU'RE ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ALRIGHT" Mrs. Weasley said running up to us. She embraced her husband, then each and every one of us.

"Molly, hush dear, we are fine. Let's just get inside and have some food." Mr. Weasley said soothingly to his wife. She nodded grabbing hold of Fred and George, despite their complaints, and led us inside.

"It's all over the Daily Prophet," she said as we entered the house. She picked up a roll of paper and handed it to Mr. Weasley.

"Ah, I'm mentioned in here," He said frowning as he looked over the article.

"Where? I didn't see it. If I had I would've known you were alright." Mrs. Weasley said looking at her husband.

"I'm not mentioned by name," He said as he read aloud from the paper "'_If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen.' _Oh really?" Mr. Weasley said frowning. "Who wrote this? Ah, Rita Skeeter."

"She's got it in for the Ministry." Percy seethed. He was going to say something else, but didn't because Mr. Weasley shot him a look.

I sighed and got up from the table. I really wanted some sleep because I didn't get much. After receiving a look from Harry, I headed up the stairs to Ginny's room, and crashed on the bed Hermione and I were sharing. The second my head hit the pillow I passed out.

_I was running through a damp corridor, a slithering sound followed behind me. I could see my breath in small white clouds in front of me. I lost Harry because we split up in hope to distract the snake. Apparently it had decided to go after me. Great._

_I was jumping over puddles, and rocks trying to be as careful as I could so I wouldn't fall. With my luck, I just happened to miss a puddle and fell flat on my palms were scrapped, and I could feel bruses forming on my legs and arms. I shut my eyes, knowing that if I didn't I would get paralyzed._

_"Your destiny is very different from your brothers." A cold voice said. _

_"NO!" I yelled balling my fists. I felt around for a wall so I could stand back up._

_"Chloe, you have no idea how special you are. You will change the world, with my help of course."_

_"No, I will never work with or for you." I disagreed. Anger filled my body as I finally stood back up. I had no weapons, but I was ready to tackle the snake. _

I shot up from my bed, sweat beaded my forehead. My movements woke Hermione and Ginny up.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a dream." I answered, my tone made it clear that I didn't want to talk about it.

Just then Harry knocked on the door. "Hermione, Chloe, you should come up to Ron's room." He whispered through the door. The three of us gave each other confused looks before leaving the room.

When we arrived at Ron's room, the boys were on Ron's bed.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I need to tell you guys something." Harry said. After those words I realized we never talked about his nightmare.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with interest.

"My scar hurt on Saturday morning." Harry started to say. He was interrupted by Hermione who had started making suggestions such as telling Dumbledore, or going to Madame Pomfrey.

"But he wasn't... like there was he?" Ron asked softly.

"No," I answered. "I was there." I explained when I received questioning looks.

"There was no way he was at Privet Drive." Harry said. "He was with Wormtail and someone else, I didn't get a good look at them. But they were plotting to kill… someone." He continued to explain. I had a funny feeling that he wasn't mention who they wanted to kill on purpose. I gave Harry a look, asking who it was. I could tell by his expression it was either him or me.

"Well at least it was only a dream." Ron said bracingly. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah," Harry mumbled. "But was it though?"

"It's weird, your scar hurting and three days later his followers are attacking people and the Dark Mark is out again." I said softly.

"Let's not forget what Professor Trelawney said at the end of last year. That he would get back a faithful servant to help him return to power." Harry reminded the group.

The look on Hermione's face changed to disbelief, "Oh, Harry you're not going to pay any attention to what that old fraud says."

"You weren't there, it was different. Her voice changed and she didn't remember what she had said after." Harry countered.

"Harry, didn't you send a letter to Sirius?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I did. I'm surprised he hasn't responded yet." Harry said looking out the window.

"Good thinking," Ron said "I'm sure Sirius will know what to do."

"But he could be anywhere couldn't he?" Hermione said. "Who knows when we will get a response."

"Harry let's go out and practice quidditch." Ron said abruptly.

"Good idea," Harry said as he started to get up.

"Can I come?" I asked quickly.

"You guys! We should be getting rest!" Hermione said sounding upset.

"You can get rest, I need to play quidditch." Harry responded as he grabbed his broom. "Chloe you can come along too."

"Great!" I said happily. "Hermione, I'm sure we'll only be a few hours. I'll meet you back in Ginny's room when we are done."

For the next few days Mr. Wesley and Percy were both busy at the Ministry. Both left before the family got up and returned after dinner.

"It's been a mess at the Ministry," Percy complained the Sunday before we were to return to Hogwarts. "People have been sending howlers."

"Why?" asked Ginny as she repaired one of her school books.

"Complaints about the security at the World Cup." Percy explained. "Many of them are wanting compensation for damaged personal goods."

Soon enough Percy and Mrs. Wesley argued about Rita Skeeter, and overworking Mr. Wesley at the Ministry. Minutes after the argument started Mr. Wesley came home. He spun into view in the fireplace.

"Arthur!" Mrs. Wesley cried.

"Evening," Mr. Wesley said as he brushed soot off his robes. "Rita Skeeter has been ferreting around the Ministry trying to dig up information to write about." He complained to the group. "It's bad enough she's found out about Bertha going missing."

"Right, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Chloe, why don't you go up and start packing. We need to leave early in the morning to make the train." Mrs. Wesley interrupted.

Annoyed we all headed up the stairs and into our own rooms to finish packing. I opened my trunk and started throwing in extra robes and clothes on top of the school supplies I had already packed. Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed, having already packed, and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked as I attempted to stuff a green and silver scarf in my trunk.

"I just wondering how…" she glanced at Ginny, "this year is going to go."

"I assume the same as last year. A certain some will continue to ignore me, you're going to be top of every class, Harry is going to get into some sort of trouble, and everything will be as it should be." I said with a half smile.

**AN: My goodness it has been a while. Sorry for how long this has taken for me to post. I honestly forgot I had this sitting in my documents for the longest time. But here's the 3rd chapter! Let me know how it is! **


End file.
